


Calmaria

by krful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful
Summary: Dipper aguardada ansiosamente para falar com Pacifica, a garota que toma conta de seus pensamentos.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 3





	Calmaria

**Author's Note:**

> olá  
> esta também é uma fanfic que foi originalmente postada no spirit fanfics para o projeto GravityFics, mas fui autorizada a postar aqui  
> de qualquer forma, espero que gostem .u.

Já passava das dez horas da noite, e Dipper ainda estava sorrindo alegremente para o celular, ignorando completamente tudo o que estava em sua volta. Esperava ansiosamente uma mensagem dela, a garota que ocupava seus pensamentos dia após dia, chamada Pacífica Northwest.

Conversavam diariamente por mensagens, já que nunca tiveram uma oportunidade de se conhecerem pessoalmente. Todavia, eram muito felizes dessa forma, e confiavam totalmente um no outro.

A única coisa que atrapalhava o relacionamento deles eram os compromissos constantes da menina com a mídia, que sempre tinha de fazê-los por ser uma modelo — seus pais chamavam isso de "o preço que se deve pagar pela fama" —, então só conseguiam se falar à noite.

Mesmo assim, Dipper nunca desistia dela. Estava sempre pronto para fazer Pacífica sorrir quando estava triste ou cansada demais para conseguirem ter uma conversa decente. Se conheciam muito bem para que poucas palavras já melhorassem o dia da outra pessoa. Ambos tinham personalidades diferentes, mas se entendiam perfeitamente, o que não influenciava em nada.

O celular vibrou com a nova notificação do aplicativo de mensagens, fazendo Dipper sair de seus devaneios. Clicou de forma animada no contato de Pacífica, lendo a mensagem enviada por ela logo em seguida.

> "Oi, Dipper!

> Me desculpe por não ter respondido suas mensagens, estava muito ocupada de novo.

> Muito obrigada por se preocupar, me sinto muito feliz.

> Por mais que eu não te conheça pessoalmente, você faz com que eu me sinta amada. Com você, eu me sinto calma e especial. Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida, Dipper. Eu te amo."

Sorriu. Amava-a também, e se sentia maravilhado por ter conhecido alguém incrível como a Pacífica, ainda mais por saber que seu amor era correspondido.

Sabia que logo se conheceriam, e contava cada minuto para que ela finalmente visitasse Califórnia, aguardando a hora em que poderia abraçá-la depois de esperar pacientemente por esse dia.

**Author's Note:**

> gostaria de agradecer a @eMeoon_Bird por ter feito a betagem dessa fic, pois me ajudou muito e ficou incrível <3


End file.
